Denial
by Dr. Mango
Summary: It's told from Will & Liz's point of view after the kiss, includes a confrontation. It's LizJack though. Small appearance by Gibbs. Sequel to Undying Feeling.


1**Title:** Denial

**Pairing/Characters:** Liz/Jack from PotC, with an appearance by Will and Gibbs.

**Rating:** PG-13 for thematic elements.

**Summary:** It's told from Will & Liz's point of view after the kiss.

**Spoilers:** The events of PotC: DMC, with mentions from PotC: CftBP.

**Disclaimers:** I have no claim over PotC 1/2 and the characters, afterall, I'm not Gore Verbinski, do I look like I could be that creative?

**Denial**

_Missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you that you love them._

-Anonymous

After they had left Dalma's hut with Captain Barbossa aboard the rescue mission, Will couldn't help but look at Elizabeth with sadness. Sadness that was not only his, but hers as well. He had never seen her like that before, and knew very well why she was acting that way.

_Jack._

She hadn't spoken at all to anyone, after muttering a "Yes," at the hut, that was full of sorrow.

She was sorrow and pain.

And it killed him to see her like this. How could it not? He _loved_ her with all his being. He was always sure that she cared and loved him the same, but now was not so sure. Her passionate exchange with Jack must've confused about their relationship...because she wasn't facing him with courage to admit that something happened at all. She was in a sort of denial, but over what?

_The kiss? The pending marriage? Or the love she claimed to have for him?_

Those very thoughts that entered his mind, caused a sense of collapse in Will...a sense he hadn't felt since he had abandoned the _Dutchman_, leaving his father behind.

Will couldn't take the suspense any longer, and needed to know why she had done what she did. How could she betray him so? And worst, with him?

------

Elizabeth felt the roughness of wood beneath her hands, and her fingernails as she scrapped them against the mast of the ship. The scorching sun peered above the ship, warming her face and bringing memories of moments that were incandescent.

As she closed her eyes, she remembered his words like he had said them yesterday...

_Elizabeth...It wouldn't have worked out between us, love._

She opened them and looked towards Jack's supposed only love, and wandered if what he had said was the truth. Whatever thoughts he had developed in his mind over them, would never happen at all. She was sure of it, how could they? She felt his sense of pride on the _Pearl_, when she betrayed him...but she knew very well, that he wouldn't forgive her when they got him back. She knew this truth, and it hurt her deeply.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Gibbs, a strong tone, yes but Elizabeth noticed, was filled with hesitation.

"Miss Swann, how are you feeling?"

Elizabeth turned towards him, and noting his face of concern...simply nodded as she replied, "I'm fine."

Gibbs let out a small laugh, as he continued to press her, "I've lived a long-life missy, and seen things you have never imagined, but please don't treat me like I don't know what happened."

She was surprised by his reply, and questioned him, "You mean, you mean about Jack?"

He nodded slightly, stating, "Jack and you, ain't no denying that," taking a deep breath, he continued, "Why deny it, Elizabeth? Everyone knew it was bound to happen, it was only a matter of time...Jack couldn't be faithful to the sea that long."

She turned away from Gibbs, and stared out to the sea, trying to fight back the tears that she felt were forming.

"Gibbs, I never wanted it to be like this, I had my life all planned out, I was--" she was quickly interrupted, but not by Gibbs.

It was Will.

------

"Why?" he asked tentively, knowing she knew what he was talking about. Gibbs quietly walked away, muttering he had important things to do.

"Will, I--" she started to stammer out, but he interrupted once more.

"Why, Elizabeth, why?"

He wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't be. It was a kiss. He had that image of them passionately kissing in his mind, all day and all night...and had decided that he forgive her for that.

It was afterall, just a kiss or two.

He knew very well that he was being in denial, it wasn't just a kiss or two, it was something more. And whatever it was, it had changed her feelings towards him, and worst...towards Jack.

------

Sadly looking at Will, she felt tears start to run down her face.

_He knew. Knew it was so much more, why deny it any longer?_

Yet she did. "Perhaps it was curiosity," she responded lightly.

Will scoffed at her answer, it was a complete lie.

"Curiosity. You took a chance on our relationship, our love and for what? Curiosity, you say. Because you were curious. You're lying, I don't believe that. We were supposed to be married by now. Marriage is about trust, hope, support, and love. Trust and love being the most important. It's being confident that the person you choose will be the last one you're with…your last kiss, your one and only, your everything. And you have the nerve to tell me that it was perhaps just curiosity," he stated coldly.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the disdane and hatred in his voice, in his words. She softly fought back her tears, why cry for something that was over. It was the end, she tried to wipe her tears away, but couldn't. It was all too much.

Feeling the salty wetness on her face, her tears streaming faster than before, she replied, "It _had_ to be done that way! Don't you see that? I had to distract him, so that I could cuff him to the ship, his ship! I did it so that we could all be safe, so that you could be safe. Will, I may have been curious, but I chose you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Will turned his head slightly at her, and leaned in. He wanted to kiss her...tell her all was forgiven, and that he would love her for all time. But he didn't. He should've known, known the truth all along.

He responded back, but this time he spoke softly, as he ran his hand over her tears, wiping them away, "You don't _deny_ feeling something for Jack, do you? I know you have imagined what your life would be like with him. A life of _freedom_, what you always wanted. The life of a pirate, something that I'm not offering. I saw how you looked at me after his death. It was a look of devestation. You were _devastated _and still_ are_. Despite knowing every treacherous thing, all the lies he has told, the things that man has done to me, to both of us, you mourn him. And you know why. You lost a part of _yourself _when he went down with his ship, didn't you? Perhaps, you wanted to go down with him. Somehow I feel that you do, because you are not the same, please don't deny it because I'm not a fool, I deserve the truth."

------

Elizabeth felt the warmth of his hand on her face, and noting the certainty in his voice, replied, "You're right, you deserve the truth, but you obviously don't need to hear it from me, because you already know. You know and I'm sorry, so sorry."

Will felt like her words were a hammer pounding on his heart, he was completely crushed. He had asked for honestly from her, her true feelings...and had received them. They were such a blow to his heart, and to all the plans that he had for them both. But he should've known from the very beginning. Ever since she had met him, their was something always stirring between her and Jack, and he couldn't defeat it, no matter how hard he tried.

Fighting back tears, Will responded, "I love you. I've _always _loved and cared for you. Despite everything that has happened, I believe in you and always will. And I want to make you happy, and hope that you are always. If that means searching for Jack for you, and bringing him back to you, then I'll do it, no matter how much it pains me to do it."

Elizabeth kissed his hand gently, and pursing her lips together, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and then on his lips.

Pulling away slowly, foreheads leaning against each other amongst the aroma of the sea and her rose-scented hair, she whispered, "You're a good man," before walking away.

------

Standing alone at the mast, he looked out towards the sea. He remembered his words, those words directed to Elizabeth, before he escaped, before he disappeared from their lives, after Will had helped him.

_Elizabeth...It wouldn't have worked out between us, love._

Will closed his eyes in understanding, he knew what had happened and like a member of the audience in a predictable show, he knew he was going to expose the truth even though everything inside him was screaming for him to stop this.

He wanted to stop the truth. The truth about Jack and Elizabeth, but he couldn't.

Deep down he'd known when he saw Jack standing there, looking pained as he said goodbye to Elizabeth that he wouldn't be able to keep her. He had been living a lie, and was in denial.

She was never really his.


End file.
